


Обещания и соблазны

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: California, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Утро в Калифорнии





	Обещания и соблазны

— Никакого секса на пляже.

Билли глухо рассмеялся куда-то в одеяло, и Стив сонно повернулся к нему, чувствуя, как тело после бурной ночи будто тихо жаловалось на жизнь: тянущая боль в пояснице, плечах, бедрах. Стоило приоткрыть одеяло, как в нос ударил тяжелый запах спермы, пота и секса, впитавшийся в простыни.

В объятиях было тепло и уютно, и Стив расслабленно откинул голову на подушку, пока Билли зарывался все глубже. Они были восхитительно голые, касались друг друга горячей кожей, и Стив давно не чувствовал себя так хорошо и сыто.

Их домик на побережье был со стеклянной дверью, и в приоткрытые ставни задувал прибрежный свежий ветерок.

Билли начал целовать его грудь, лениво, смачно, вдавливая свое лицо, нос и губы, поглаживая его бока и наминая усталые мышцы. Стив счастливо вздохнул.

— Нет. Не-а. Ни-за-что.

Казалось, Билли его сопротивление только подзадоривало. Он жадно прошелся языком по его животу, и Стив поджал мышцы, чувствуя, как волна жара спустилась прямо к члену. Вчера они столько занимались сексом, что на его яйцах должна была быть мозоль. Целую неделю Стив работал, приходил усталый и сразу заваливался спать, и теперь выходные ощущались, будто он достиг врат рая.

Устроившись у него между ног, Билли спустился к его бедрам, и Стив закинул руки за голову, вытягиваясь всем телом и доверчиво расслабляясь. Утренний минет — неплохое начало дня, особенно когда впереди еще много часов, когда они могут нежиться в кровати и никуда не спешить.

— Я не хочу вытряхивать песок из задницы.

Видимо, под одеялом стало слишком жарко, Билли скинул его в сторону, и прохладный воздух коснулся тела Стива.

— А если я трахну тебя в воде? На весу?

Стив опустил голову, любовно рассматривая Билли у себя между ног, пока тот как собака тыкался лицом ему между бедер, прямо к яйцам, вылизывая нежную кожу и специально обходя вставший член. Дразня и уговаривая.

Чувствуя, что сил на сопротивление просто нет, Стив с досадой откинул голову назад.

— В воде ладно.

Он мог поклясться, что Билли улыбнулся прежде чем заглотить его член, и Стив простонал. 

На секс в лесу он точно не согласится.

Точно не с первого раза.


End file.
